comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America and
Captain America is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Captain America #22: 27 Sep 2006 Current Issue :Captain America #23: 25 Oct 2006 Next Issue :Captain America #24: 29 Nov 2006 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Captain America/Steve Rogers' - During World War II, 4-F Steve Rogers was transformed by an experimental super-soldier serum to become America's Fighting Hero. After being frozen in suspended animation, he was revived in modern times, and is now America's living hero & legend, and leader of The Avengers. - WikiPedia Allies *'Nick Fury' - This WWII veteran is now the leader of the anti-terrorism force S.H.I.E.L.D. - WikiPedia *'Agent 13/Sharon Carter' - S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and Steve Rogers' former girlfriend. - WikiPedia Enemies *'The Winter Solider' - This cold war-era Soviet assassin has recently been reactivated--and was revealed to be Captain America's former WWII-era partner, Bucky! *'The Red Skull' - A former Nazi, and Captain America's greatest enemy. Recently deceased. - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'S.H.I.E.L.D.' - Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate: An international counterterrorism and intelligence agency, led by Nick Fury. - WikiPedia Recent Storylines Captain America #22 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Captain America #21 Past Storylines Captain America #14 "The Winter Soldier" conclusion. Captain America and The Winter Soldier fight. During the battle, Cap gets his hands on the Cosmic Cube, and uses it to restore The Soldier's memories of when his was Cap's partner, Bucky. Bucky then grabs the Cube and shatters it, teleporting away in the process. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 1' - Collects #1-7. "Cap is awakened in the dead of the night by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., who need the kind of help only he can provide. But the corpse he finds on the Heli-carrier brings him face-to-face with the unthinkable, and opens doors to terror and manipulation he never dreamed possible!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119205 *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 2' - Collects #8-9, 11-14. "The questions plaguing Captain America's dreams and memories have been answered in the most brutal way possible. And in the wake of this brutality, General Lukin makes his first all-out assault -- tearing open old wounds and threatening to make new scars that will never heal." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119213 *'Captain America: Red Menace, vol. 1' - Collects #15-17 plus the Captain America 65th Anniversary Special. "Six months ago, Crossbones kidnapped the Red Skull’s daughter, Sin, from a government re-education facility and disappeared into the night. Now, he and this spawn of infinite evil have come to the American Midwest to tear a new hole in A.I.M. – but none of them counted on Cap and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 13 stumbling into the mix, and everything going wrong! Plus: Cap’s newest enemy, General Aleksander Lukin, the head of one of the most powerful corporations in the world, is attempting to buy a piece of land in Germany, and he won’t take no for an answer. What does he want there? The answer to that can only be found in an untold tale from the war – a story that finds Cap and Bucky fighting alongside Sgt. Fury and the Howling Commandos behind enemy lines, trying to stop the Red Skull from launching a monstrous attack on the Allies unlike anything ever seen before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123210 *'Captain America: Red Menace, vol. 2' - Collects #18-21. "Fan-favorite artist Steve Epting rejoins Top Ten writer Ed Brubaker for an action-packed thriller in London, as Captain America travels across the Atlantic in search of his old partner - a story that will see him fighting side-by-side with some very old friends. But Cap and the Winter Soldier aren't the only ones taking the journey abroad. Crossbones and Sin are on a path of revenge that's leading them in the exact same direction! And what of General Lukin and his "relationship" with the Red Skull?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122257 - (forthcoming, December 2006) Hardcovers *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 1' - Collects #1-7. "Cap is awakened in the dead of the night by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., who need the kind of help only he can provide. But the corpse he finds on the Heli-carrier brings him face-to-face with the unthinkable, and opens doors to terror and manipulation he never dreamed possible!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116516 *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier, vol. 2' - Collects #8-9, 11-14. "The questions plaguing Captain America's dreams and memories have been answered in the most brutal way possible. And in the wake of this brutality, General Lukin makes his first all-out assault -- tearing open old wounds and threatening to make new scars that will never heal." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117083 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Captain America created by Joe Simon & Jack Kirby. Issue #9: Writer: Ed Brubaker, Artist: Michael Lark, Colorist: Frank D'Armata, Letterer: Randy Gentile, Editor: Tom Brevort. Publishing History This is the sixth comic series called Captain America. It began publication in 2005. The fifth volume of Captain America was published under the Marvel Knights imprint. It lasted for 32 issues from 2002-2004. The fourth volume of Captain America (the Heroes Return version) lasted for 50 issues from 1998-2002. The third volume of Captain America was part of "Heroes Reborn"; it lasted for 13 issues from 1996-1997. The second volume of Captain America was published from 1968-1996, consiting of issues #100-454 (numbering was continued from Tales of Suspense). The first volume of Captain America was published by Timely/Atlas: Issues #1-75 were from 1941-1950, and #76-78 were published in 1954. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 1845 CAPTAIN AMERICA #5 $2.99 *FEB05 1901 CAPTAIN AMERICA #6 $2.99 *MAR05 1904 CAPTAIN AMERICA #7 $2.99 *APR05 1905 CAPTAIN AMERICA #8 $2.99 *JUN05 2025 CAPTAIN AMERICA #9 $2.99 *JUN05 1979 CAPTAIN AMERICA #10 $2.99 *JUL05 1884 CAPTAIN AMERICA #11 $2.99 *AUG05 1922 CAPTAIN AMERICA #12 $2.99 *SEP05 1926 CAPTAIN AMERICA #13 $2.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Captain America By Jack Kirby Vol 3 TPB: 15 Nov 2006 :Captain America: Red Menace Vol 2 TPB: 22 Nov 2006 :Essential Captain America Vol 3 TPB: 22 Nov 2006 :Captain America #24: 29 Nov 2006 Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Captain America - GCD Entry *wikipedia:Captain America Category:Super-Hero